Lollipop Candy Bad Girl
by Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom
Summary: Lollipop Girl vs The Lightning. Sakura vs Sasuke. Mind to read?


Lollipop Candy Bad Girl

Base from Tommy Heavenly's song

.

.

.

Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom

Present

.

.

.

A SasuSaku Fic

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate : M for Violence and Maybe Mature Content

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy read^^v

Chapter 1

_**La La La La La**_

_**La La La La La**_

_**Really scary violet moon light**_

_**La La La La La**_

_**La La La La La**_

_**Are you ready to say?**_

_**Trick or Treat**_

_**.**_

Siang ini, gedung pengadilan Jepang terlihat penuh sesak. Hari ini digelar salah satu sidang terhadap Zabuza. Si koruptor kelas kakap yang diduga telah mengkorupsi lebih dari 100 juta yen dalam penggalangan dana terhadap pembangunan museum dan rumah sakit di kota itu.

Agenda siang hari ini adalah pembacaan vonis. Dan seperti yang sudah di duga sebagian orang, di dalam sidang, tidak terbukti bahwa Zabuza yang mendalangi kasus korupsi tersebut. Bukti dan saksi tidak cukup kuat untuk menjerat konglomerat berusia 50 tahun itu. Zabuza malah divonis bebas dan keputusan hakim tentu saja disambut ketidakpuasan oleh masyarakat ataupun juri yang menghadiri sidang tersebut.

Seusai sidang, Zabuza keluar dari ruang sidang dengan wajah sumringah. Sambil tersenyum dia berjalan menuju toilet. Saat Zabuza sedang membasuh muka, tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka disusul datangnya seorang Cleaning Service berbaju biru dengan masker. Cleaning service itu pun langsung menuju ke tempat Zabuza membasuh muka.

"Pemisi tuan." Cleaning service yang diduga gadis itu menyapu bersih pinggiran wastafel dengan menggunakan kain, "Sekarang anda pasti sedang berbahagia dengan hasil keputusan hakim yang memvonis anda bahwa anda tidak bersalah."

Zabuza tertegun, alis sebelahnya terangkat. Ia menatap heran ke arah cleaning service itu.

"Bukankah ini benar-benar sangat tidak adil tuan. Mengambil uang pembangunan museum dan rumah sakit dan anda bisa bernafas lega tanpa harus memikirkan masalah anda. Bukankah itu sangat tidak adil?" Sang gadis itu masih terus membersihkan wastafel.

Zabuza menggeletukkan gigi merasa bahwa cleaning service ini sudah sangat tak sopan padanya, "Hei! Atas dasar apa kau mengata" Belum sempat Zabuza menyelesaikan perkataannya, omongannya telah terpotong karena sang gadis cleaning service itu dengan cepat mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya dan menodong langsung ke arah kepala Zabuza.

Mata Zabuza membulat, " A-apa yang kau mau?" Katanya dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku? Secara pribadi aku ingin kau lenyap." Kata gadis itu. Manik emeraldnya berkilat-kilat, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat ini menjadi lebih mudah?"

Tubuh Zabuza semakin bergetar, " Maksud..."

Dengan cepat jari jemari gadis itu menotok leher Zabuza. Dua kali totokan lemah ternyata merupakan totokan pangkal leher Zabuza, dan efeknya langsung terlihat. Mata pria ini langsung terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka. Wajahnya pelan-pelan membiru. Dia tidak bisa bernafas karena dua totokan tadi membuat urat di tenggorokan dan kerongkongannya menutup, dan menyebabkan jalur pernafasan dari hidung maupun mulut tertutup. Kedua tangan si pria memegang lehernya berusaha melepaskan totokannya, tapi sia-sia karena dilakukan ahli berarti butuh seorang ahli juga untuk bisa membuka totokan itu.

Semakin lama, tubuh Zabuza menjadi lemas, sementara wajahnya makin membiru. Sementara si gadis hanya memandanginya. Saat pria itu merosot jatuh ke lantai, si gadis tersenyum lebar.

"Mission complete." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop kecil. Ia kemudian melemparkan lollipop itu di samping tubuh sang konglomerat yang telah menjadi mayat.

Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada saksi yang melihatnya, gadis itu berjalan keluar sambil membuka jaket cleaning service yang tadi membalut tubuhnya. Sebenarnya kata yang tepat bukanlah membuka tapi mengganti. Karena di dalam jaket itu masih terdapat baju lagi. Gadis itu melorotkan celananya, sama seperti atasannya, di dalam celana itu masih terdapat jeans hitam.

Ia merogoh sakunya lalu mengelurkan kacamata serta sebuah Handphone. Kacamata itu ia gunakan terus handphonenya ia tempelkan di telinga kirinya.

"Zabuza telah dibereskan..." begitu ucap si gadis di HP-nya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Lollipop." Balas suara di seberang sana

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang gadis sedang mengobrol-ngobrol. Jika diperhatikan dari jauh, hanya seperti remaja biasa yang saling mengobrol. Tapi jika di dengar secara seksama mungkin kalian akan bergidik ngeri.

"Zabuza, konglomerat berusia 50 tahun. Telah melakukan korupsi disana-sini akhirnya selesai juga." Kata gadis berambut blonde mirip barbie. Gadis itu lalu menyeruput lemon tea yang telah dipesannya sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

"Ternyata dari luarnya saja terlihat sangar. Padahal hanya laki-laki bebek." Cibir gadis bermahkota merah muda, "Aku memang hebat." Katanya bangga lalu mengambil sepotong strawberry shortcake yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau sajalah Sakura." Tanggap gadis blonde itu bosan. Tapi memang perlu diakui gadis di depannya ini memanglah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang hebat.

Dengan paras eloknya, siapa yang akan menduga bahwa gadis ini adalah pembunuh bayaran. Tapi bukan sembarang pembunuh bayaran, dia adalah pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja di bawah kepolisian pusat Jepang atau lebih akrab disebut dengan ICPO. Dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri yang hebat dan tentu saja ia pengetahuan tentang seluruh aliran peredaran darah, chi, serta jalur pernafasan manusia, ia dengan mudah dapat membunuh targetnya dengan menutup aliran darah dan pernafasannya ataupun memotong jalur chi targetnya. Gadis ini juga memiliki ciri khas. Saat targetnya telah tewas, ia akan meninggalkan lollipop tepat disamping mayat sang target sehingga ia dijulukinya Miss Lollipop atau Lollipop Candy Bad Girl.

"Tapi memang benar Ino. Aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang hebat. Akulah sang Miss...hmphh..." Buru-buru gadis berambut barbie itu membekap mulut lebar gadis bermanik emerald di hadapannya ini, "jangan terlalu berisik Sakura no baka! Nanti ada yang mendengarnya." Kata Ino sebal sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya memastikan tidak ada mata-mata didekatnya ataupun alat penyadap di sekitarnya.

Ia sudah cukup berkotek untuk tidak terlalu berisik jika menyangkut soal jati dirinya. Tapi seperti memang dari lahir Sakura bukanlah pendengar yang baik.

Ino melepas bekapannya, ia kembali melirik ke arah sekitar. Sepertinya orang-orang tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Mungkin bagi mereka, Sakura dan dirinya hanya gadis bodoh yang sangat tidak perlu diperhatikan. Well, sebaiknya seperti itu.

"Tenanglah. Lagipula tidak ada yang memperhatikan kita, **Barbie**..." Sakura memberi penekanan pada kata Barbie.

The Barbie adalah julukan untuk gadis blonde itu. Paras yang serupa seperti barbie yang semakin mendukung julukan tersebut. Tapi jangan diremehkan, The Barbie merupakan asisten dari Miss Lollipop. Well, ia bukanlah pembunuh bayaran,tetapi ia adalah seorang hacker dan ilmuwan terhebat yang pernah Sakura temui. The barbie mampu menciptakan alat-alat bertarung yang sangatlah hebat dan juga sangat mendukung dalam suksesnya pembunuhan yang dilakukannya.

.

.

.

China, 23.45

Sebuah van putih terlihat terparkir tak jauh dari sebuah perusahaan teramana di kota Tirai Bambu itu. Hanyalah van putih biasa memang, tapi jika kau membuka van tersebut kalian tentu akan tertegun.

"Oi Teme, bagaimana kau sudah siap?" Kata pemuda berambut jabrik kuning kepada temannya yang telah menyelipkan sebuah punisher di saku jaketnya.

"Hn, semuanya tergantung dari kau Dobe, jika semua alat bodohmu telah terpasang, aku bisa masuk sekarang. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka bertele-tele." Tegas pemuda bermata onyx.

"Hei, ini penemuan hebatku, Teme. Ahh, padahal liburan musim panas ini aku ingin bersantai-santai di rumah..." Keluhnya pada pemuda onyx itu.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Dobe. Setelah ini selesai, kita akan kembali ke Jepang." Katanya lalu memakai topi hitam sehingga menyembunyikan rambut emo pemuda itu, "Bagaimana, apa sudah bisa dimulai sekarang?"

Mata biru pemuda jabrik kembali fokus terhadap layar dihadapannya, "Hmmm, tinggal sedikit lagi." Pemuda onyx itu ikut melihat ke arah layar. "Tinggal beberapa persen lagi untuk membuat seluruh sistem pengamanan lumpuh.

Sesungguhnya komputer mini di depannya adalah merupakan kontrol pengendali untuk mengendalikan seluruh sistem di perusahaan. Yeah, hanya dengan virus sejenis worm ciptaan pemuda ini mampu membobol sistem keamanan perusahaan di depannya sehingga dia dengan mudah dapat mengambil alih seluruh sistem perusahaan itu.

"Hmm, tiga, dua, satu." Ucap pemuda itu lalu menekan ia menekan tombol Enter dan langsung saja seluruh listrik yang mengalir menuju perusahaan terputus hingga membuat lampu seluruh perusahaan mati total."

" Giliranmu, Teme." Cengir pemuda itu. Yang dipanggil Teme hanya tersenyum, " Here we go." Tiba-tiba bola mata yang tadinya hitam tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga titik tomoe.

Si pemuda langsung berlari keluar dari van menuju perusahaan itu. Saat ia, tiba di depan pintu, ia kemudian berhenti, "Ck, aku suka yang menantang." Ia lalu kembala lari memutari gedung. Ia menuju ke arah samping perusahaan. Ia lalu megeluarkan sebuah senjata yang ternyata merupakan grapple gun. Yaitu semacam senjata tapi sebenarnya bukan senjata. Ia menembakkan grapple gun itu ke atas dan dari pucuk pistolnya keluarlah seutas tali yan meluncur dengan cepat ke atas, diujungnya memiliki pengait yang langsung terkait kuat tepat di atap persahaan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai." Pemuda itu dengan cepat memanjat menyusuri dinding-dinding perusahaan yang tentu saja melawan gravitasi dan akhirnya sampai juga di atas atap yang lantainya berupa kaca.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum puas, "Benar-benar mempermudah." Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan senjata lain dari jaketnya. Saat pelatuk ditarik, peluru dengan cepat menebus kaca hingga terpecah-pecah menjadi beling.

Pemuda itu meloncat masuk di dalamnya. Istingnya dengan cepat menangkap bahwa ruangannya telah kosong. Ia berjalan keluar. Gelapnya ruangan bukanlah menjadi penghalang. Ia akan tetap bisa melihat. Ahh, keistimewaan tersendiri.

Ia merasa sesuatu mengikutinya dan benar saja saat ia berbalik timah panas itu melaju cepat ke arahnya dan sedikit menyerempet bahunya.

"Kau beruntung, peluruku kali ini tidak beracun. Tapi serangan berikutnya mungkin akan mematikan. Aku mau lihat bagaimana kau bertarung dengan tangan yang terluka." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang menjadi pemilik peluru yang menyerempet bahu sang pemuda itu.

"Ck, bedebah." Pemuda itu langsung saja menarik pelatuk pistol yang dipegangnya. Tapi sialnya rasa sakit ditangannya cukup menganggu dan mampu membuatnya meringis.

Pemuda itu langsung berlari menjauh dari sang lawan. Tentu saja untuk bersembunyi. Well, dia sesungguhnya bukan bersembunyi, tetapi sedang menjalankan rencana yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Hahahaha! Jadi hanya sebegini kemampuan The Lightning?! Benar-benar memalukan!" Ejek pria itu.

Ternyata benar dugaannya. Pria didepannya dalah The Poison Gun. Pria tua itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ck, targetnya cukup pintar untuk menyewa salah satu pembunuh bayaran itu di saat-saat seperti ini. Ternyata target sudah memperkirakan penyerangan ini.

"Keluarlah anak ayam!"

The Lightning bukanlah tipe pengecut yang bersembunyi di dalam keadaan terdesak. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan langkah dari the Poison Gun.

5

4

3

2

1

The Lightning keluar berguling lalu melemparkan seseatu ke arah kaki The Poison Gun, saat itu juga benda kecil itu menembus sepatu dari Poison Gun. Saat itu juga itu terdengar pekikan dari The Poison Gun diikuti dengan tumbangnya ia di lantai. The Lightning tersenyum puas, "Perhatikan langkahmu, bung. Dan aku harus berterima kasih atas senjata penemuan Dobe."

Benda yang tadi dilemparkan oleh The Lightning jika dilihat hanyalah jarum tipis. Tapi ternyata jarum itu merupakan salah satu senjata pembunuh. Saat dilempar, dengan otomatis jarum itu akan memancap di lantai dan apabila tertusuk akan sangat membahayakan. Jarum tipis itu didalamnya ternyata mengandung radioaktif yang dapat membuat seluruh sistem syaraf mati.

"Oi Fox, periksa semua ruangan, cari target sampai ketemu. Kurasa dia masih didalam perusahaan." Ujarnya melalui headset kecil yanpa kabel di terdapat di telinga kanannya.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar, aku akan memeriksanya," Balas seseorang di seberang, "Aha! Dia tepat berada satu laintai dibawahmu. Bersembunyi di ruangan dekat tangga."

"Ketemu kau kelinci." Sasuke langsung menuju tempat yang tadi disebutkan rekannya. Tak lama, The Lightning akhirnya tiba juga di depan ruangannya itu. Dengan sekali tendangan pintu itu telah jatuh.

"Akhirnya ketenu juga kau." Kata The Lightning, "Kau tahu, cukup susah mencarimu dan harus kuakui kau cukup cerdas karena telah menyewa The Poison Gun untuk melindungimu."

" A-apa maumu?!" Nada suara itu terdengar sedikit bergetar, "Aku akan membayarmu berapa saja untuk tidak membunuhku."

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik." The Lightning mengacungkan pistol dan DOOR! Timah panas itu sukses menembus kepala pria di depannya.

"Mission clear." Ia lalu berlari menembus kaca dan terjun bebas. Matanya terpejam. Ia benar-benar tidak menggunakan pengaman sekarang. Ck, pemuda yang nekat.

Saat hampir menyentuh tanah, ternyata sebuah van putih telah menunggunya di bawah dengan atap mobil terbuka. Dan The Lighting sukses jatuh diatas kasur empuk yang telah tersedia dalam van.

"Hari yang melelahkan." Katanya.

"Kau benar-benar nekat Sasuke." Ujar rekannya.

" Diamlah Naruto, aku sedang mau istirahat." Tukas Sasuke alias The Lightining.

"Baiklah, tujuan selanjutnya adalah rumah. Jepang, aku pulang!" Sorak Naruto alias Fox atau The Fox.

.

.

.

Tokyo High School...

Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, tentu saja bagi si Lollipop dan The Barbie. Lollipop alias Sakura melenggangkan kaki masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Ahh, sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak mengenakan seragam ini." Kata Sakura, "Hei Ino, kali ini kita dikelas mana, huh?"

"Hmmm, seperti biasa. Kelas A plus." Kata Ino sambil melihat PDA-nya, "Kita juga sekelas dengan si Uchiha dan si Uzumaki."

" Haah.." Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Sekelas lagi." Sakura lalu merogoh saku jas hitamnya lalu mengeluarkan lollipop, "Hidupku memang selalu saja sial."

" Kyaaa...! Sasuke-kun...!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

" Sasuke-kun, menikahlah dengankuuuu!"

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Sasuke-kun..! aku mencintaimuuu!"

Rasanya Sakura ingin pingsan saja saat itu. Well, Uchiha Sasuke memang pemuda tampan. Pokoknya sempurna. Tapi bagi Sakura, ahh, tidak. Terima kasih.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan."

One another stupid boy again. Pikir Sakura.

"Ohayou juga Naruto." Ucap Sakura malas saat si pemuda bernama Naruto itu menghampirinya.

"Ohayou Sasuke." Ujar Ino, "Kita sekelas lagi tahun ini." Ino tersenyum tapi dengan kesan memaksa.

"Hn, aku tidak perduli."

Doeeng, Ino rasanya seperti tertimpa batu seberat 50 Ton. Sakura hanya cekikikan saja.

'_Sasukeee bakaaaa!' _Ucap inner Ino, _'Padahal aku bersikap baik padanya pagi ini!'_

"Sekelas dengan orang sok ganteng, sok pintar. Oh Kami, satu tahun lagi sepertinya akan menjadi tahun-tahun terkelam dalam hidupku." Cibir Sakura sambil memandang sisnis ke arah Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa jidat?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

"Heh? Jidat? Siapa yang kau panggil jidat, dasar pantat ayam." Balas Sakura tak kalah pedas.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan kau, jidat!" Sasuke memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, "Cewek yang jidatnya bisa dijadikan tempat landasan pesawat, heh."

'_What?! Landasan? Kau cari mati yah? Yaaaa!' _Inner Sakura kini ikut campur, "Pantat ayam!"

"Jidat!"

"Pantat ayam!"

"Jidat!"

"STOOOOOPPPPP!" Ujar Ino dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih?! Bertengkar terus. Seperti kucing dan tikus saja." Tukas Ino kesal.

"Awas loh, kalau terlalu benci lama-lama nanti jadi suka." Cengir Naruto.

"DIAM KAU!" Ujar Sakura dan Sasuke sambil menuding ke arah Naruto plus dengan death glare mematikan dari kedua sudut. Naruto hanya bisa mengurut dada. Jangan sampai ia jadi pusat amukan Sakura dan Sasuke. Bisa gawat kalau sampai itu terjadi padanya. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan mukanya bonyok akibat hajaran dari keduanya. Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri.

Demi Tuhan, dua orang ini memang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan sejak berada di tingkat satu. Awalnya hanya karena saling bertabrakan pada saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru setahun yang lalu, mereka saling adu mulut sampai upacara penerimaan berakhir. Dan Sakura memasukkan nama Sasuke ke dalam blacklistnya dan begitu pula Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Saku, PDA-mu bergetar tuh." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk PDA Sakura yang terletak di atas meja. Yang empunya malah tidak menyadari karena keasyikan melahap hidangan di depannya.

"Ahh, benarkah?"

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Dasar tidak respek." Cibir Ino

Sakura meraih PDA tersebut, "Dari bos." Ucapnya singkat

"Another job, maybe?" Terka Ino.

**From : BOSS**

**Aku menunggu kalian di gudang tekstil pukul 07.00 malam. Kuharap kalian akan datang.**

Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu, Sakura menatap Ino, "Dia ingin menemui kita. "

"Kita temui saja. Lagipula, selama kita bekerja dibawah pimpinannya, kita tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan dia." Ucap Ino santai.

Memang terdengar tidak begitu logis, tapi selama bekerja dibawah ICPO, Miss Lollipop dan The Barbie tidak mengetahui siapa atasannya, begitupun nama dan rupa atasannya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia menerima e-mail dari pimpinan tertinggi ICPO yang menyatakan mereka direkrut menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang bergerak dibawah naungan ICPO. Dengan tawaran yang cukup menguntungkan, akhirnya Sakura dan Ino menerima tawaran itu. Selama bekerja dibawah ICPO, kehuidupan Sakura dan Ino amatlah makmur, semua fasilitas-fasilitas canggih mereka dapatkan dan, rancangan dan bahan pembuat senjata pun terus ada. Tapi entah mengapa, mereka selalu mendapat perintah secara diam-diam. Maksudnya, mereka harus membunuh targetnya tanpa terlihat oleh orang lain. Lagipula mereka juga dilarang keras untuk menunjukkan jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya di markas besar ICPO. Dan jawabannya, hanya bos mereka sendiri yang tahu.

.

.

.

Markas Besar ICPO...

Orochimaru memasuki kantornya yang terletak dilantai 2. Di dalam kantor yang tertata rapi, Pemimpin Tertinggi ICPO berusia 55 tahun itu menutup pintu kantornya dan langsung menuju komputer yang terletak di samping meja kerjanya. Orochimaru kemudian membuka file yang sebelumnya harus dimasukkan password terlebih dahulu dan terpampanglah biodata dua orang pemuda.

Matanya bergerak lincah membaca setiap data diri dari kedua pemuda itu lalu ia tersenyum puas. Kabuto benar-benar cerdas membawakan info ini untuknya. Pikirnya dalam hati. Ia baru ingin memejamkan matanya sambil bersander di kursi ungu itu ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar. Ia mendecih pelan, padahal baru saja ia ingin menikmati tidur siangnya, seseorang telah mengganggunya.

"Masuk." Kata Orochimaru dari dalam.

Cklek, pintu terbuka lalu menampakkan pemuda berambut perak dengan kacamata bertengger di tulang hidungnya yang mancung.

"Apakah saya menganggu tuan Orochimaru?" Kata pemuda itu sopan.

'_Tentu saja bodoh!'_ rutuknya kesal dalam hati, "Tentu saja tidak, Kabuto." Dustanya

Kabuto kini bernafas lega, "Bagaimana dengan pilihan saya, tuan?"

"Aku suka dengan pilihanmu. Dari klan Uchiha, heh?"

Kabuto hanya mengangguk, "Setidaknya dia satu famili dengannya. Dia pastilah tidak kalah hebat dengan dia."

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar soal klan Uchiha semenjak kejadian itu. Kupikir semua klan itu telah habis, tapi ternyata dia menyisakan satu ekor."

Kabuto hanya terdiam.

"Agak membuatku kecewa, tapi itu masa lalu. Tak perlu diungkit." Katanya santai.

"Jadi, apakah anda sudah menghubungi mereka?" Tanya Kabuto

"Kau saja yang menghubungi mereka." Balas Orochimaru, "Tapi, apa sudah kau pastikan bahwa mereka tidak terikat dengan satu organisasi apapun?" Tanya Orochimaru balik.

"Sudah tuan. Mereka bergerak atas perintah dari klien saja. Tapi saya jamin, mereka berdiri sendiri." Jelas Kabuto tenang, "Dan soal Miss Lollipop, apakah anda sudah menghubunginya?"

"Hn."

" Tapi, apakah mereka akan dapat bekerja sama?" Kabuto bertanya ragu. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Orochimaru.

Kabuto hanya menghela nafas, "Satu lagi pertanyaanku tuan. Apakah.." Kabuto meneguk ludah, "... anda yakin akan meneruskan rencana ini, tuan?"

"Ini sudah terlanjur. Kalau mau menghentikannya sudah sia-sia. Selama rencana kita tidak tercium oleh FBI,CIA, SWAT ataupun Interpol dan agensi lain termasuk ICPO, kita dan para cecungut itu akan aman-aman saja."

Kabuto kembali menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar sudah terjebak dalam permainan ini. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan ia tidak akan bisa keluar.

"Lagipula senjata kita sangatlah kuat dan profesional..." Orochimaru mengambil cerutu dari saku jaketnya, "...Miss Lollipop dan The Lightning akan menjadi tameng terkuat kita." Seringainya.

.

.

.

Jam tujuh tepat saat Sakura dan Ino tiba di gedung tekstil tua yang sudah tak terpakai itu. Dulunya gedung ini merupakan salah satu gedung tekstil terbesar di Jepang. Hasil produksinya diimpor ke negeri-negeri tetangga seperti Thailand, Philipina, Myanmar dan Indonesia sekalipun. Menurut kabar burung, pemilik gedung ini tewas dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran juga. Sayup-sayup terdengar kabar bahwa The Eyes adalah pelakunya. Ia juga tidak begitu tahu siapa sebenarnya The Eyes itu. Ia seperti hantu. Kadang muncul dan kadang juga menghilang entah kemana.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan beriringan mengitari setiap sudut ruangan itu. Sakura dan Ino berdecak kagum, gedung ini memang sangatlah besar. Tapi keadaan gedung yang cukup gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya remang dari rembulan membuat Sakura tidak begitu jelas melihat keadaan sekeliling, bukan tidak mungkin ini hanyalah jebakan. Dan bukan tidak mungkin juga, dirinya menjadi salah satu target operasi perburuan.

"Ino, tetaplah didekatku." Pesan Sakura pada Ino. Ino langsung dengan cepat menyambar lengan Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Maklum, dia tidak begitu tahu soal bela diri, "Kau membawa senjata?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Peraturan pertama seorang pembunuh bayaran adalah HARUS SELALU MEMBAWA SENJATA." Jelas Sakura. Matanya terus mengawasi sampai indera pendengarannya menangkap suara tapak kaki. Sakura menganalisa. Ia memejamkan matanya mendengar bunyi tapak kaki itu dengan seksama.

"Berapa orang?" Tanya Ino dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Dua." Jawab Sakura singkat. Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah sumber suara itu berada dan sampai ia merasakan bahwa suara tapak kaki itu kian mendekat menuju ke arah Sakura, "Peraturan kedua. MEMBUNUH ATAU DIBUNUH." Dengan sigap Sakura menodongkan punishernya sekaligus ia juga mendapatkan sambutan laser merah di jidatnya. Rupanya lawannya kali ini juga sangat cekatan.

Baru hendak Sakura ingin menarik pelatuknya, ruangan kemudian mendadak jadi terang dan menunjukkan wajah orang di hadapannya masing-masing.

"UCHIHA!"

"HARUNO!"

"YAMANAKA!"

"UZUMAKI!"

"Kalian rupanya sudah saling kenal yah? Heh, benar-benar kebetulan sekali."

Keempat kepala itu kemudian menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah sumber suara itu, "K-KAU?!" Ucap mereka serentak.

"Perkenalkan, aku Orochimaru. Pemimpin tertinggi ICPO." Ia tersenyum, "Selamat datang Miss Lollipop, The Lightning, The Barbie dan, The Fox."

_**Let's get dreamer's high, baby!**_

_**Charming spider's eye...**_

_**... are watching you tonight**_

_**Singing for you na na na na**_

_**Are you ready to meet?**_

_**Jumpin' pumpkin monsters!**_

_**Kowai yume ga miremasu you ni**_

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Mind to review..?

AUTHOR'S AREA :

Kembali lagi dengan fic yang lain. Author sempat drop dikatain SasuSaku berkedok SasuHina. Hah, tak apalah. Itu kan pendapatmereka dan semua orang bebas berpendapat.

Ah ya, fic ini sebenarnya udah lama ditulis. Tapi baru bisa di publish sekarang. Hehe. Dan dalam waktu dekat, Most Wanted Boy in my House akan di apdet. Doain yak !

Sepertinya udah cukup author berbacot ria. Dan jsampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya.

Sign-in

Cherry


End file.
